A Trip To Remember
by Emerald-Forever
Summary: Bella and Emmett go with alice to visit her family. When they get there they decide to go camping which is never good for Bella, until a Bronze haired god shows up. She won't want to leave at the end of this Trip To Remember!CANNON, All human.
1. Here comes the sun!

**B.P.O.V.**

"Bella!" Oh god. This can't be good, whenever Alice or Emmett say my name like that it usually he bright side Alice didn't cal me, That means I actually have a choice this time!

"Bella! Do not make me come up there Bells" Options have officially left the building. I scooted out of my bed and shuffled around my room to find what I was looking for, My cut off short and my Beatles tank top. You could say I was a fan of them. I walked down stairs to find Emmett my Big brother and Alice my best friend who is practically my sister sitting on the couch watching TV. You could tell that they were up to something, because they looked over at me with devious smiles and said, almost robotic.

"We are going camping" I must have had the most horrified face on right now and they started laughing at me.

"No,No,NO! I'm not going camping! That means we're hiking no,no,no!"

"Bella it wont be that bad....You will finally get to meet my family!" Then she did the worst hing she could of possibly done, the puppy dog eyes. I was now puddy in her hands and so is everyone else who she uses her powers on. I swear that girl cold rule the world!"

_Here comes the sun,_

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say, its all-_

I answered my phone and was shocked to hear who was on the other side.

"Hey bells, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party this weekend?"

"One sec" I said as I put my hand over the phone.

" When the camping trip?" I asked to the big oaf who was sitting there smiling like a baboon.

"This weekend" He finally answered.

"Great" I said smiling.

"Sorry mike but I'm going camping with Alice and her family." I said with fake sadness. I like Mike, I really do. But he's to persistent and to preppy.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you later?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Sure Mike." I said as I hung up the phone. I was all-ready peeved that I had to go on this camping trip with Alice but also her family. What if when we're hiking I trip over a lady bug?

The week passed with ease but Alice made us pack a whole two days earlier so we had everything we absolutely needed. Emmett went back to his apartment to get his jeep. Yes if you're wondering we had that many bags thanks to the Umpa-Lumpa with short black hair. At least i will know someone there, Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. Whenever he came to visit her we would hang out for a while then he would leave. We have come up with this strange and unique friend ship that neither Alice or Emmett could figure out, and that made it all the more better.

**Sorry it's so short.**

**Hit or miss?**

**Tell me how I did!**

**Push the button...or you will have to go hiking with Clumsy Bella!**

**~Emerald-Forever**


	2. I spy somthing purple!

**A.P.O.V.**

This is going to be great, My best friend and her brother will finally meet my family! Since they've already met jasper, I'm really not that worried about the rest of he family. Emmett is just so goofy you can't help but love him, and Bella you're captured by her big brown eyes and want to find out what mysteries that are hidden behind them. We were now just leaving Colorado, Bella and I call it the mood swing state because one day it could be the worst day ever; rain, snow, hail and sleet. Then just like that it could be sunny and dry! You can never predict the weather there.

We just arrived at DIA and walked into the airport. I was over whelmed by the smell of jet-fuel. I love the smell of airport!

"Ahh, I love the smell of airport in the morning!" Emmett voiced my thoughts. He had the biggest smile on his face and I was pretty excited too. But you could tell that if you aid or did one wrong thing to set Bella off, your head would be dismembered from your body and on the other side of the 'room'.

"God, Alice why'd you have to get such early tickets?" Grumpy groaned.

"Because if we leave this early, we will get to Seattle at around 11:00 if not earlier. Cheer up Bella!"

Then I pulled out my secret weapon, the puppy dog pout! She sighed and finally smiled, except it wasn't really a smile. She was holding up the corners of her mouth with her fingers.

"Happy?" I smiled and nodded. We headed toward security and my mouth almost dropped at how long the line was. We are going to stand here for at least an hour. About an half hour in Emmett finally said.

"I'm bored!" Well that was to be expected but, it was a new record, usually he only lasted 15-20 minuets.

"I know, lets play eye spy!" He yelled enthusiastically, that woke everyone up, well at least the ones who were asleep.

"Okay, I'll go first..." I pondered for a while.

**Em.P.O.V.**

God Alice takes forever. This is so boring so I looked around trying to spot my item so I was ready to attack.

"I spy something purple!" Alice said with a triumphant smile.

"Umm...is it that lady's hat?" She shook her head no.

"What about her shirt?" I pointed to a different girl, she once again said no. I had been guessing for about 10 straight minuets when I thought I finally had a suitable item, Some chicks shoes!

"What about her shoes?" I pointed to another girl in hopes of being right I smiled. She shook her head no.

"Emmett" Bella said, she finally stopped being grumpy.

"Yeah?"

"Its her hand bag."I looked at what Bella had suggested and, Alice's hand bag as in fact purple. She was smiling a Bella, just before she took her shoes off and went through the scanner thing.

After that whole security thing we went to our concourse. About an hour later we started to board he plane. We got on and Alice sat in the window seat, Bella sat in the window and I sat on the end or the isle seat. We took off and I smiled so hard that my face felt like it might break in half. I was so excited to meet the rest of tinker-bells family!

**J.P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my old room at my parents and I was counting the minuets till I could see my babe, I still had about an hour before I had to leave. I got ready and jogged downstairs to see Esme standing there cooking breakfast for everyone. Esme and Carlilse aren't my real parents, they had adopted Edward, Alice,Rosalie and I. Rosalie is my real sister, and Edward and Alice are real siblings.

The clock said that I had 10 minutes before I had to leave. I grabbed some bacon, toast and an egg. I made a sand which before running out the door. Edward had just pulled in. I went over and knocked on the door.

"Dude you wanna go with me to pick Alice and her friends up?" He smiled and nodded, almost as excited as I was to see his sister. We drove to Seattle and made it just in time. Alice, Bella and Emmett walked out holding their luggage. Alice looked Amazing. She Squealed and ran over to me.

**E.P.O.V**

Alice's friend Bella is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

**Hit or miss?**

**Tell me how I did!**

**Hopefully this one was longer!**

**Push the button...or get stuck with a clueless Emmett!**

**~Emerald-Forever**


	3. Pickle!

**E.P.O.V.**

Isabella is beautiful.

Not even close, Gorgeous wouldn't come close to her beauty.

She had the prettiest chocolate eyes, and her hair! It is absolutely perfect. It's curled so it falls right below her shoulders, Parted straight down the middle. I saw her look at me and wasn't sure I could contain myself. She looked innocent, but you defiantly tell that she had a rebellious side.

"Jazzy!" Alice's squeals pulled me out of my dazed state. I saw Bella walk over and give Jasper a hug, and I thought to myself _She can't possibly know Jasper, _But I remembered all the times he went to visit Alice, they must of met then. Then I felt some thing on my shoulder, a hand maybe?

"_You like her, don't you?" _Someone whispered and I shivered, then heard a booming laugh. I turned around and saw a tall man with big arms, he could easily crush me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm...." He trailed with a smirk, he could tell I was getting annoyed so he gave me the same look I was giving him.

"Alice!" I know I sounded like a child.

"Bella!" The large man groaned like I had, but he seemed better. My sister and Bella turned to look at us. Alice smiled and tried to hide her it, Bella however looked kind of mad.  
"Emmett what are you doing?" she accused.

"Um..."he said.

"Pickle!" Alice screamed and ran to my car giggling. What has happened to my sister? But before I could notice anything I was standing here, dumbfounded as Jasper and I watched Alice, Bella and Emmett? Whatever, they were now sitting in the car staring at us expectantly. Jasper shook his head and got in the passenger seat, I followed but got into the drivers seat.

"What's 'Pickle'?" Jasper asked making air-quotes.

"Well, when anybody gets to deep into a conversation, Bella and I yell 'Pickle' and run away. Just to break the tension. I love the look on peoples faces when we do that!" Then they started to giggle again, going into hysterics the started to cry while laughing.

"I think Alice has gone crazy!" I said shifting my gaze from the road to look at Jasper. Then I heard whispering, then a smack on the head.

"Ow!" said looking in the rear-view mirror, Emmett was smiling so big, I thought his face might crack in half.

Alice interrupted my thoughts ".!" she yelled looking at me with the deadliest glare I'd ever gotten. I nodded and returned to look at the road as we drove home in silence.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**C.P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my study reading one of my old books, When suddenly Esme, My beautiful wife, Walked in and sat on my lap.

"I miss my little girl.." She trailed as she sighed.

"I do to, but she will be here shortly. Maybe in a Half-" Right then I was cut off by a high pitched voice screaming 'Pickle!' Then uncontrollable giggling, while footsteps ran up the stairs. I heard someone trip a couple of times. Then Alice burst through the door followed by another girl. The ran over to the couch I had in here and sat down... they couldn't stop laughing.

Esme gave a questioning look and I shrugged. I looked over at the girls and they were staring at us like we were crazy for having the look of confusion on our faces.

"What's 'Pickle'?" Esme said while making air-quotes. This sent them into another fit of horribly annoying laughter.

"Still miss your little girl?" I asked smirking at her. She scowled at me and left my study. I was now alone with two giggling girls.

**Hit** or miss?

If you have an ideas...

Review, or be left alone in Carlisle's study with two giggling girls!


	4. TV is blank!

**C.P.O.V.**

After about five minuets after Esme had left me in here with these two girls laughing so hard I thought here faces might explode from how red they were. But eventually they stopped laughing, sat up and wiped the tears off of their faces and proceeded to look at me, then the girl who I had yet to meet finally spoke up.

"Hello, you must be Carlisle. I'm Bella!" She stood up, walked over to me and stuck her hand out. I shook it.

"Hello, Bella it's so nice to finally meet you. Alice can't stop talking about you when she comes home for trips." She had the second best eyes I have ever seen, Esme's Beautiful blue eyes coming in first.** (A/n: I don't really know what Esme's human eyes are, if you would like to inform me I could fix that :] )**

After that episode was over I went downstairs (With the girls following me), to find a bulky man staring at Rosalie and she was staring at him. Hm, nobody has ever affected Rosalie like this. But who was he?

"Dad, this is Emmett, Bella's older brother!" Ah so that's it. He is her brother, oh well I turned to see what they were watching. I knew that it had something to do with music because I heard that in the background, but the TV screen was blank. The radio was on.

Rosalie, Bella and Alice got up and started dancing when, I assumed, a young girls voice came on.

They sang along:

"_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known"_

They continued singing the rest of the song until it was over, I've never noticed before but Rosalie and Alice have wonderful voices, So does Bella. I looked over at Edward and noticed him staring at Bella, He is in love. I can Tell.

**E.P.O.V.**

I walked in after Alice and Bella. I was trying to be discreet but you could defiantly tell I was staring at Bella. I couldn't tell at first but apparently people were becoming tense.

"Pickle!" Alice yelled and ran upstairs to Carlisle's study. We heard Bella trip a couple of times before she finally made it up the stairs. We heard some laughing, silence, more laughing and a mad esme storming down the stairs. Hm, I wonder whats wrong.

"Esme whats wrong?" I asked

"Nothing.. Well who might you be?"

"I'm...."

"Will you stop that!" yelled and walked off to sit on the couch.

"Well?"I heard esme ask.

"Emmett Swan"

"Well, it's nice yo meet you Emmett." After esme said that Rosalie walked in the door and turned the radio on. A few minuets later Carlisle walked down stairs and looked behind him to make sure the girls were following him. He successfully made it down the stairs and looked a the TV to find it blank. Rosalie got up from her place from the couch and Bella and Alice joined her. They started to sing. Bella had the most amazing voice I have ever heard. It sounded like angelic Bells, exactly like her name suggests. It's not as high-pitched as Alice's but higher than Rosalie's. I stared at her the whole time.

**Sorry it's not as long as I hoped it would be.**

**Hit or Miss?**

**Reviews make Edward stare at you like you're awesome!**

**(But I know all of you are anyway, Edward's staring makes it that much better!)**


	5. Tanya: Just a family friend

**Es.P.O.V.**

After I met Emmett, Bella's brother (I assumed she is the one who ran in with Alice),I went into the Kitchen to make some snacks. Hmm... I wonder if Bella and Emmett like...I stopped my train of thought when I heard singing. I know that my daughters loved to sing and they have wonderful voices, but what I heard paired with their voices only made me want to cry. I walked into the living room and saw that Bella was there, dancing and singing with my daughters. She in officially considered one of my daughters, because I know that everyone will miss her once she leaves with Alice to go back to Colorado.

From the way he looks at her, Edward is in love.

From the way they talk, Jasper, has a friend to confide in.

From the way they act, Alice and Rosalie have a new sister.

And though she has a brother we will miss her. But you cant help but love the Swan siblings.

**B.P.O.V.**

When Alice, Rosalie and I finished singing _'White Horse' By Taylor Swift_ Everyone but my brother were staring at me.

"Bella...I had no idea you could sing like that!" Rosalie said in awe.

I barely paid any attention to her as I watched my brother try to lick his elbow, unsuccessfully I might add.

"Em?" I asked

He looked at me "What?"

"What are you doing?" I said quite confused by his actions.

"Well, I went into the Kitchen to get a snack," He said chancing a look at her smiling face, he immediately relaxed, the continued.

"And I go something on my elbow-"I decided to cut him off.

"Thus bringing us to this point in time, watching you try to do something that is physically impossible?" I asked with a smirk, he nodded and smiled showing his deep dimples.

Esme showed us where mine and Emmett's room were. Thankfully she had three guest rooms.

_*Flashback*_

_we walked up two flights of stairs and we finally made it to the third floor._

"_This is where we keep the guest rooms" Esme had said politely._

"_Emmett you can have this room" she pointed to the first door on the right._

_We walked across the hallway and she pointed to the first door on the left, "This will be your room, unless you want the third one? Tanya won't mind."_

"_Tanya?" I asked, slightly confused. I didn't want to be nosy but I want to know who I will be living with for the next week._

"_Yes Tanya, She is a family friend." Esme said with a sad smile, I wonder why?_

"_Oh, well thank you!" then she walked away. I really hope this Tanya is not that pretty._

_*End Flashback*_

But my suspicions were confirmed correct when a beautiful strawberry blonde walked. Edward seemed shocked at first, and stayed shocked. All the way until Tanya came over, leaned down and kissed ..

I instantly got up and mumbled something about needing to charge my phone.

I ran up to my room and cried. Of coarse he would have a beautiful girlfriend, he is a Greek god. He would want a plain Jane like me.

**Hit or miss?**

**Please don't hate me for bringing Tanya into this!**

**Anyway, I already have the next chapter written!**

**But I need a few reviews in return!**

**Review!**


	6. God your an idiot

**E.P.O.V.**

One moment I'm sitting here laughing and talking with Bella, The next Tanya is kissing me and Bella says she has to charge her phone. Now let me get one thing straight, Tanya and I are no longer... I caught her cheating on me and now she thinks she can kiss me?

I pushed Tanya off of me and gave her the worst glare I could muster up.

"What's wrong Eddie?" She said with a disgusting pout.

"Don't call me Eddie, and you cheat on me and think you can kiss me?" I said angrily.

"I thought we made up?"

"No you talked, I walked away" Then Alice interrupted.

"I think I remember that day, I walk in to the kitchen and you were telling the refrigerator how well you thought that you two fit together... I had snack and a show, but after an hour it got boring." Alice giggled.

"Whatever... Eddie I need-" Tanya started.

"Don't call me Eddie." I said in a strangely calm voice.

"Hey guys, wheres Bella?" Oh crap, I totally forgot Bella.

"She went up to charge her phone... I wonder whats taking her so long?" I stated a question.

"God your an idiot..." Alice said with a huff and walked upstairs. We heard her knocking on the door.

"So help me, Bella if you don't open this door I will send Emmett up here-" Alice threatened.

We heard the door swing open, I assumed Alice skipped in with all of the gracefulness she has.

**Em.P.O.V.**

Edward has, I mean had, one HOT girlfriend. Except for the fact that she cakes the make-up on her face, and makes her look like a slut. But not Rosalie. She is pure beauty, with Long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She kind of reminds me of that song that Alice and Bella are always singing... Oklahoma-Texas line. Who is it by?

We heard the door open up stairs and small footsteps running across the hard wood floor upstairs. It kind of sounded like the pitter-patter that the rain made. I can't wait till it rains, Alice said it rains like everyday... except when it doesn't.

"Hey!" Alice shouted with her high pitched voice, sometimes when she's really mad it sounds like a dying cat... or when she tries to play my guitar. And I say that loosely, she doesn't try she just randomly strums while she puts her tiny fingers random places.

I started to smile.

"I need a Rascal Flatts Cd" Oh so that is who wrote that song.

I started to go into my own little world... I swear Alice was looking at me funny.

**Hey, Sorry it was so short!**

**I was grounded and this is what I got done before it happened.**

**I didn't think it would be so short!**

**Anyway... Hit or miss?**

**Please review... Once again I'm not updating till I get a few reviews so... **

**Review, Review, Review!**


	7. TACOS!

**E.P.O.V.**

I was in my room thinking about...?I will give you three clues:

Clue #1: Bella

Clue#2: Bella

An last but not least;

Clue#3: Bella!

She still hasn't come out of her room after Alice went in there, I can't remember which one Esme assigned to her, because I heard Super massive Black hole, and it was playing really loudly in there. I figured it was Emmett because when Bella left to go upstairs she seemed pretty sad, also I didn't take Bella for the type of person who would play Muse.

What I saw when I got downstairs shocked me, Jasper was dressing up Barbies with Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were rapping and Esme laughed when she accidentally slapped a vase from it's stand and it crashed on the ground!

I was joking, so here is what I really saw:

-Jasper and Emmett were Ripping the heads off of the Barbies head's making sure to permanently dismember them.

-Esme and Carlisle were watching a rap music video and Esme jumped and accidentally slapped a vase from it's stand, and picked it up while laughing at a joke that Carlisle had said.

Every thing was just wrong... I mean I knew Jasper hated Barbies, but he never really expressed it this way. Maybe this is something he does while visiting Alice...?

After a while Alice and Bella came down stairs and she looked Visibly happy, but Alice gave me a pointed stare that said _'I will kill you if you make her mad again'._

It was horrifying...

**J.P.O.V.(Yay!)**

Bella and my beautiful Alice came downstairs after a while... good I was starting to worry I would have to kill Edward, I might still have to do it with that glare that Alice is giving him. I really hope not... Maybe I could get Emmett to help me...?

"Dude, I will defiantly help you!" Emmett said looking at me with one of his toothiest grins. I wonder why everyone is looking at me funny...?

"Jasper, I won't make you kill Edward!" Alice said with a giggle. Oh, I had said my thoughts out loud! That means that Edward probably heard me. I chanced a look at him and I was shocked to see that he was smiling.

"Dinners Ready!" Esme said, We all walked into the kitchen to find out what dinner was.

"TACOS!" I heard Emmett say, then I walked in to see an large Emmett hugging a smiling Esme, apparently she's never been this high off of the ground.

"I'll go get Rosalie. She is probably in the Garage!"Alice yelled dragging a very clumsy Bella.

I cannot wait to see what this dinner will turnout to be. I mean the dinners with Alice, Bella and Emmett are very entertaining, But add Rosalie and Edward and you have got yourself in a whole mess of trouble, lets just hope Emmett doesn't start one of his annual food fights!

**Hey hit or miss?**

**Thanks to all of you who have Favorited my story an reviewed!**

**Please Please Please Review.**

**Or get stuck in one of Emmett's annual food Fights!**


	8. Then WHAM! Esme was Yelling!

**Em.P.O.V.**

We all sat down for dinner. Carlisle being the Gentleman of the family made us do grace. **(A/n: Sorry but I don't know anything to say for grace.) **Grace was over soon and we all started to dig in, I might have to come live her... These are the best tacos ever! The phone rang and Esme got up to get it. She was talking really fast and laughing with whoever else was on the phone. I think Carlisle remembered something and got up and ran to his study.

Us 'young adults' as Esme so calls us started talking. Edward and Jasper were talking about hiking when we first get to the mountains tomorrow, Alice and Bella were talking about what clothes they would wear tomorrow... I don't think Bella was too happy about he fact she had to talk about clothes and camping in the same conversation. Rosalie gently poked my shoulder and looked really bored, she wanted to talk.

Rosalie and I talked about sports and the up coming trip tomorrow. Everything was fine until Edward threw a piece of a tomato at Alice. I don't have an idea why. Suddenly she threw a shredded piece of lettuce back but missed, the jasper threw cheese back at her and hit Bella. Now is the moment I realized that Bells really was my sister. She picked up a taco and threw the whole thing at Jasper, this caused Alice to scream because Bella had stained Jasper's shirt.

I don't know how it happened but Rosalie was apparently in the mood to join the party and smooshed sour cream up my nose. So being me I took the salsa off of my plate and dumped it on her hair.

She.

Was.

Mad.

She returned the gesture and did the same thing to me except...with guacamole. When I looked at the scene in front of me, I started to laugh. Alice was covered with Sour cream and salsa, she had shreds of lettuce in her hair and was holding a wad of shredded cheese in her hand read to lunge it at Edward. He was directing his attention at Bella who was looking at jasper who in turn was staring at me ready to throw more guacamole at me for laughing at them.

It really was a humorous site. But Alice was the worst looking of them all she had everything onher...is that pepper?

Then They came...They looked mad. Esme started yelling at us to clean everything up, while Carlisle just left.

**J.P.O.V.**

My hands hurt, last night I had never cleaned so much in my life, I was just about to throw the goo at Emmett and then wham! Esme starts Yelling...

It.

Was.

HORRIBLE.

Anyway, We are just about ready to leave to go camping and Alice is still in a flurry of what she needs to pack...Bella is sitting on the couch talking to Edward while Emmett and Rosalie are flirting with each other. Now I know I'm her older brother and I should be yelling at Emmett right now, but he is a good guy and I trust him not to break my sisters heart.

"Alice NO more packing we do not have anymore room in the car!" We heard Esme yell.

"Fine..."

We got there and set up in our Four Cabins, we won't be using the fourth. Here is how we will be divided:

Carlisle and Esme in #1

Alice, Bella and Rosalie in cabin #2

Edward, Emmett and I in cabin #3 and

Cabin #4 is just there.

We finally finished setting up and were all now sitting around the fire in he center of all four cabins. Alice was sitting on my lap, and Rosalie and Emmett were holding hands,They might be together. Bella and Edward were sitting really close together, but not doing anything that would suggest that they were trying to make a move.

Tonight for dinner we had Hamburgers and french fries, after we had smores. The night was pretty uneventful, but this was mainly because we were all so tired from everything we've done. Esme and Carlisle got up to leave and said they were going to go to bed. Rose and Emmett looked the same and said they would get everything ready in the cabins. Rose and Emmett went their separate ways for the first time all night.

Alice, Bella, Edward and I were no left and I could feel Alice start to drift off. I got up and and said good night to Bella and Edward. I walked up to the girls' cabin and knocked lightly. Rosalie opened the door and I set Alice down on her bed kissed her forehead and went to my cabin. When I passed the fire I saw Bella and Edward talking lightly and bending extremely close to each other.

**E.P.O.V.**

I have to tell Bella how I feel about her, I just have to. As soon as Jasper has gone to the cabin and everyone is in bed,(Except Bella and I) I will tell her... I just hope I don't end up looking like a fool.

**Hit or miss?**

**Please review!**

**Next chapter will have Edward**

**and Bella telling**

**each other how they feel!**

**Any who...**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**thanks!**


	9. Goofy Smiles!

**B.P.O.V.**

Edward and I were sitting by each other in front of the fire place. Everybody has gone to their cabins, that is except Edward and I. He looked like he really wanted to say something, but I couldn't quite pin-point what it might be. Maybe he liked me the way I liked him? No, that couldn't be it. He had Tanya, He obviously has high standards. I mean who wants a girl who has mud brown eyes and tangled brown hair? No one. Edward especially!

"What are you thinking?" He asked me.

"Nothing..." I trailed, I really hoped he didn't notice.

"Bella. I know that's not true."He said in an all knowing voice.

"How is that?" I asked.

"Well you were sort of mumbling. And when you weren't mumbling you had a very thoughtful expression on your face." He said with a lot of smugness in his voice...I, being me, Blushed my face into oblivion.

Oh, but wait. He wasn't finished. "So there fore you were not thinking nothing."

"What is your point?" asked clearly frustrated.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just curious." He had a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, just frustrated." I replied in a sad voice.

"Bella...I have something to tell you." He started to say.

Hmm, I wondered what it could be.

**(A/n: I was going to stop here but first it's not long enough yet, and second many of you would be disappointed.)**

**E.P.O.V.**

Okay, Here it goes. I'm going to tell Bella how I feel.

"Bella...I have something to tell you." Wow. So lame.

"Yes?" she looked so pretty when she's con- Edward stop it! Your starting to sound like one of those sappy movie guys! And nobody wants to be a hopeless romantic.

"Edward... What is it?" She looked worried about something. We had become good friends. And she looked sad, and I was sad that she was sad. Confidence Edward. You can do this, just say it...

"Edward, I really like you, and I know that you probably don't like me the same way but I thought that you should know."

She stood up and looked like she was about to cry. She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm. I didn't quite know what I was doing , but the next moment I felt her lips on mine, It was wonderful. She smelled like Freesia and strawberries. But she tasted like chocolate. The most expensive chocolate you could find couldn't even compare to how she tasted to me. Nothing could compare to how she felt in my arms, and I never wanted to let go. But eventually we had to come up for air.

When I looked at her, she was looking at me and was breathing raggedly. And she had the slightest smile on her face. You couldn't really tell from a first glance, but if you concentrated, you could tell. I might have a smile on my face, but my insides were jumping for joy. God that sounds so cliché but that's the only way to explain it.

**B.P.O.V**

Wow that was just... wow. After our kiss he: Walked me to my cabin (How cute!), Kissed my forehead and said good night. I walked into the cabin and I was trying to be as quiet as possible. But as soon as the door clicked shut, BAM! The two sleeping beauties(and I mean that literally) Shot up in their sleep and looked at me. I must have had that goofy smile plastered on my face because they looked at me strange. Then as the comprehension washed over them the looked at each other and then back at me.

"Spill!" they said in unison. This was going to be a long night!

**J.P.O.V.**

Something happened between Bella and Edward last night. You want to know haw I know? Okay first I woke up and saw a goofy smile plastered onto Edwards sleeping face, second him and Bella have been sneaking glances at each other all morning and third she sat on his lap.. granted he did beckon he to him and pulled her down on to his lap, but she looked quite content right where she was.

So, now you know how I know that something happened between Edward and Bella last night.

We are now having lunch. And guess what we are having? Pizza! Guess what kind? 4-cheese!

I am as happy as a turtle on a conveyor belt!

After we ate Carlisle and Esme decided to go to town to get more food, with Emmett you always want to be prepared. So now us kids were sitting here playing a game, I'm not quite sure which one because I'm not really paying attention. And not everybody is playing. Only Emmett and I are playing. Alice and Rosalie are looking at a magazine the picked up yesterday before we got here and Edward and Bella are flirting while sitting next to the fire. Yes, Because we are that creative!

**Okay so Bella and Edward are together!**

**And jasper knows!**

**Anyways...REVIEW!!!**

**Thank you to every body who reviewed to my last chapter!**

**So press that button at the bottom of the page!**

**~Emerald-Forever~**


	10. I was sad

**R.P.O.V.**

As Alice and I discussed the new issue of 'OK! Magazine', I looked over and saw Bella sitting on Edwards lap. She was laughing at a joke he had said. Alice poked me and told me to look at something in the magazine.

"We are going to go for a Hike!" Emmett and Jasper said at the same time, Then laughed stupidly about the fact. Hm, what I would give o go on a Hike with him. They went in and changed into a pair of cargo shorts, without shirts... If would of died right then I would've died happy. They left a few minuets later.

Then I looked, Bella and Edward were in a full Make out session. I poked Alice this time when she looked up and saw them she started to giggle then squeal. By the time she had calmed down Bella and Edward stopped and were now looking at her like she was crazy, Bella Blushed while doing so.

"What?" Alice whisper asked as soon as they looked away.

"You did it again!" I whisper yelled.

"Sorry..." she said with a smile that said she knew she'd been caught.

About a half hour later Emmett and Jasper walked out of the forest and they we're glistening in sweat and again I would've died happy! Emmett walked by and winked at me, I am smiling on the out side but jumping for joy in side! I am so happy! Emmett walked into his cabin to take a shower, when he came out he walked over to me. He picked me up and. Sat. Me. On. His. Lap! Jasper Looked okay, and for that fact I'm glad.

Emmett Leaned forward and whispered, "Do you want go have a picnic? Jasper and I found this Amazing Meadow that you would love, Please?" He said in the most Adorable way.

"Sure, Why not?" I said.

**Em.P.O.V.**

She said yes! I'm going to have a picnic with the most Beautiful girl I have ever met. I am so glad Alice invited me. We ended up packing for it 2 minuets later and left right after that. We walked into the forest and I navigated through it, she mostly stumbled and looked a lot like Bella on flat ground. I must of said that out loud because she looked like she might cry, it was adorable. **If you ever tell anyone I thought that I will kill you!**

Any ways, we found the Meadow and set up, we packed two sandwiches and two coca-cola's, and we were happy. She stood up, walked over to me and laid on top of my flat form. Then she looked at me, our faces were a mere two centimeters from my face, I craned my neck and kissed her lips softly. Then It became passionate, and I couldn't stop. We ended up rolling around and knocked over an open coke. She got her pants wet. I got the paper towels from the basket and handed them to her. She looked pissed.

We left after we cleaned up and walked through the clearing,we must of looked funny because Esme and Carlisle laughed with everyone else.

She stormed into her cabin and didn't look back once. I'm sad.. * Sniff, Sniff *

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Emmett's threat still applies!**

**Anyways Review, I also updated Feelings Change tonight.\!**

**So go read and review that if you wouldn't mind!**

**Oh...I have a poll so...**

**GO VOTE!!! :) :) :)**


	11. Pickle strikes again!

**R.P.O.V.**

I can't believe that he spilled the Coca-Cola on my pants! Granted it was my fault that we were rolling around, but still who leaves the cap off of a bottle...it could spill, on MY pants, while kissing Emmett. Oh god, I should go apologize for over-reacting, I mean you should have seen him, he got me a paper towel. And he wasn't a pervert either, I mean a different guy would've taken the chance and tried to clean it of my 'Area' himself. But first I'm going to take a shower and change. Oh, we should go to 'the lake' I shall ask Alice!

I walked over to the door and opened it, Everyone turned to look at me. Emmett stood up and looked at me asking forgiveness, I nodded.

"Rosalie Hale!" Alice Yelled, she's going to lecture me and tell me it wasn't nice to be this way towards Emmett, Blah...

"What?" I said already bored, I really need to ask her...

"You Have not changed your pants yet! We need to wash them so they aren't stained!" I was surprised...Now that I think about it, I'm not. Alice id always one to worry more about clothes than peoples feelings.

"Okay, just come here. I need to ask you a question!" I yelled at her. She looked at me then ran right under my arm into the cabin. She's so short.

"What did you want to ask me?" She asked.

"I was wondering...Can we go to the lake today? I went shopping before you and Bella got here, and got some swim suits!" I said quite excited.

"Yeah, sure! I shall go ask Bella."

**A.P.O.V.**

I totally forgot about the lake. We went there last year I don't know what made me forget it?

"Yeah, sure! I shall go ask Bella." I said right before I disappeared out side. And there was way too much tension... so I did what any snooping person would do, I sat down and listened tentatively.

"What do you mean there's no more Mustard?" Carlisle yelled.

"Exactly what I said, THERE"S NO MORE MUSTARD!" Edward yelled back.

"Do NOT yell at your father!" Esme scolded Edward.

"HE," Edward said pointing at Carlisle "STARTED IT!" He yelled at, at...Esme? Oooo someones grounded.

Esme looked like she would murder Edward.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Do NOT yell at me!" Edward looked sacred! I started laughing...! They Continued yelling at each other until I had tears running down my face. I looked at Bella and we did what we do best. I stood up and together we yelled:

"PICKLE!" and she ran towards me giggling. We both ran into the cabin laughing.

"Well, did you ask her?" Rosalie said from the closet.

"Ask me what?" Bella said through giggles.

"Oh, Bella...We wanted to know if you wanted to go to a lake with us? Why are you two laughing?" Rosalie asked, I truly didn't know what Carlisle was yelling about. Sometimes I think he should go to the loony bin...Just my thoughts.

"I wasn't there when it started." I said, Bella started to tell the story.

"Okay, So I was sitting on Edwards lap when Carlisle got up and said 'I want a hotdog' so he got up and started to go inside to make a hotdog. Edward had to comment and say 'There's no more Mustard' Then Alice walked out."Bella said looking at Me to finish it. I sighed and continued where she left off.

"Yeah, so Carlisle started yelling about No mustard and then Edward yelled back. Esme Yelled at Edward for Yelling at Carlisle. Then Edward Yelled at Esme and let me tell you she was mad!" I said looking scared.

"What were Jasper and Emmett doing during this fight?" Rosalie asked no one in particular, so I answered.

"Well, You know how there's that fire outside?" I asked, she nodded. "Okay, so Emmett picked up a stick and caught it on fire. He started waving it around chasing jasper trying to catch his blonde hair on fire...It didn't work out, Emmett's hair ended up getting caught on fire and then he dropped the stick and tarted running around like an idiot. Jasper picked the stick up and threw it in the fire, Emmett's hair was putout by then but he kept running around..." I finished off laughing.

"How much you want to bet he's still out there running around?" Bella asked once again through giggles.

"Any way here are the swim suits for the lake!" Rosalie said.

"This is Bella's..." She said Holding up a two piece bikini. It was plaid, Yellow and Black with bows on the sides of the bottom.

"This is Alice's..." She now Held up a one piece, black and white polka dot. CUTEST THING EVER!

"And this is mine!" Last she held up a red strapless swim suit, with 4 cuts.

"I love them!" Bella and I screamed then laughed.

**Okay so I forgot to tell you but no matter which of my stories you read,**

**I will be putting up the most important outfits on my profile, so look there!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Oh and VOTE on my poll that's on my Profile.**

**Question is:**

**Which of my stories do you like best?**

**I really like the feed back!**

**Also, if you have any questions about this or any of my**

**other stories review or PM me and I will gladly answer them...**

**PICKLE strikes again!!!!**


	12. You Lost Rosalie!

**R.P.O.V.**

It was settled, We are going to the lake tomorrow. We just have to ask the boys to come. I can't believe that after two days Edward and Bella are together. But he's not the one I'm worried about. I like Emmett and I don't know if I'm doing anything wrong. But he's not asking me out, but I will tell him how I feel when we go to the lake. All three of us walked out side. At times like this I feel like such an outsider. Bella walked to sit on Edward's lap and was starting to ask him about tomorrow, The same goes for Alice with Jasper. And Esme was already sitting on Carlisle's lap. I sighed I wish someone would feel like that towards me. But no, I'm a bitter ice queen with great lips, big boobs and long blonde hair. The only people who are interested in me are perverts that are trying to get into my pants. Not that it matters but I want someone who will love me for me, and not just love me but be 'In' love with me. But what girl doesn't. Esme pulled me out of my thoughts with a simple comment that only made me want to crawl in a hole and die.

"Rosalie, are you going to sit down?" Yeah like I'm going to sit down, the only seat that's open is next to Emmett. At the time he wasn't paying attention to me, he was talking and laughing with his sister and Alice about memories in Colorado, when I spoke up he looked over at me.

"No, I was contemplating on taking a walk or just doing a puzzle." I said.

"Well," Emmett started as he stood up,"If you wanted to go for a walk, I would gladly accompany you"And that one comment made me want to smile and giggle and squeal like Alice when she sees a sale she wants to go to, but I remained cool, smiled and nodded.

We started up the trail and we were going at a steady pace until he stopped.

"Do you hear that?" He asked me looking scared.

"I don't here anything..." I trailed off trying to hear what he had.

"You don't here it?" He asked. "Maybe it went away..." he copied me trailing at the end. We started walking again and the we repeated the process.

"Do yo-" He started.

"No I don't hear it...god!" Then I started walking away from I turned around to see if he was folowing me, I saw nothing. He was gone... Now I'm scared. I turned around and started to head back, but I don't remember the way, there were two choices I could turn to the right of the fork, or I could turn left. I chose right... I hope I made the right choice...

**Em.P.O.V.**

I was hoping that Rosalie would walk a little further and then I would jump out and scare her. But when she turned around and started walking away, I came out of the trees. I walked up to a Fork in the road and couldn't Tell which way Rosalie went. So I took a guess and went left. I walked for a couple a minuetes when I finnaly saw the cabins and sighed in relief.

"Emmett, Where's Rosalie?" Alice aske.

"She's not here?" I said worry flooding me.

"No why would she be here? She went With you." Alice was on the verge of screaming.

"I was going to play a prank on her by jumping out of the rees, but then she walked the oppisite way. I came to a fork in the trail and I tought she came his way." I said.

"So let me get this straight," Esme and Carlisle walked out this moment looking confused. "You. Lost. Rosalie!" Alice yelled, and Jasper looked murderous.

"I..." Bella stood up.

"Don't blame Emmett, this isn't his fault." She defended.

"How!" Jasper yelled, "How is this not his fault? He lost my sister!"

"Because, How would Emmett know that rosalie would take the wrong way? How would he know that she would just Turn around? How Jasper!" Bella yelled at him.

"Point taken, Let's go find my sister." Jasper said, glaring at me. We all split up, fter we got to the fork:

-Bella, Edward and I.

-Carlisle and Esme.

-Jasper and Alice.

We were searching for 5 hours before we headed back to the cabins.

"Maybe she'll find her way home." and we all went to to bed.

When we woke up we all found out Rosalie wasn't back. We called the state police and they had a search team here in about a half hour. We were all worried. I f she dies, I will never forgive myself, she is the only one I've ever loved...

**Wow...okay so I'm sorry but I had to do that!**

**Anyways Review and you'll find out what happened to Rosalie...**

**The whole next chapter is devoted to her p.o.v.!**

**And I need to get your feedback...i want atleast 5 reviews.**

**Not so hard is it?**


	13. I wish I could go back!

_As I said at the end of the last chapter this whole chapter is devoted to Rosalie!_

_Anyways, I forgot to disclaim! :O_

_so here goes!_

_Me: Stephanie?_

_S.M.: Yes Emerald?_

_Me: Can I own The twilight saga?_

_S.M: You know why I can't do that..._

_Me: It's just cuz you don't want to share Edwards yummy-ness!_

_S.M: Yep!_

_Bella: He's Mine! Grrr..._

_Edward: I love it when you Speak Dinosaur!_

(B/E part thanks to Orphan Ashley!)

Anyways Read!

**R.P.O.V.**

"_No I don't hear it...god!" Then I started walking away from I turned around to see if he was folowing me, I saw nothing. He was gone... Now I'm scared. I turned around and started to head back, but I don't remember the way, there were two choices I could turn to the right of the fork, or I could turn left. I chose right... I hope I made the right choice..._

After walking for a half-freaking hour on this god-forsaken trail**(not ment to offend)**i sat down because I was getting tired, hungry and awfully dirty! I sat down on what I thought was 'dry', if you could call it that. Two words: Big Mistake! I stood up and looked at my beloved pants, they were covered in...Was that a growl? I turned around and saw a bear,

Looking.

Straight.

At.

ME!

I remembered Jazz always telling me to be still and quiet, ut my body decided other wise and started running and screaming. The bear stood on it's hind legs an growled. But it was cut off by a big BANG! I looked over and saw the ugliest person I have ever seen.

"You can come back to my cabin, if you like." He said suggesting something other than a friendly service.

"Um, no thanks." I said turning around walking away from the trail.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, My names Royce. What's your's?" He asked in a bittersweet tone.

"Rosalie.." I trailed as I stood there facing away from him. Then he was there, standing behind me. His discusting breath fanning over me like a semi-truck.

"Like I said, You _can _come back to my cabin, if you like." He said enuncinating the can, leaving no room for discusion. He grabbed my arm and led me through the forest, deep into the woods.

We arrived at a beat up cabin, he unlocked the door and led me in. He walked into another room and put the gun away. He came back and started yelling.

"Jon, come down here! I found us a beauty." He said touching my cheek slightly. A short, balding guy ran down the stairs a moment later.

"Oh, you're right!" They both talked in a strong southern accent, but nothing like Jasper's. Man, I really miss them. The two men grabbed me and shoved me into a shed and turned the light off. The only light was from the moon that shone through the small, square window. I came to a conclusion:

-I was kidnapped

-I was Going to get raped.

I hoped, no prayed that niether of those happened. I hope that my family finds me. I hope that they do it soon, and all I want to do is go swimming in my cute red swim suit! But im sitting in a shed, shivering and all I want is to go back to before I ran from Emmett, before I turned right, before this.

_So sorry it took so long_

_to update! I've been so busy with homework and _

_I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to approch this._

_I knew this was a crucial piece to the story, I hoped you enjoyed._

_Ideas? Suggestions?_

_REVIEW!!_


	14. 2:57 am

**Em.P.O.V.**

We were all searching frantically for Rosalie. We all went back to the fork and split up:

Jasper and Alice looked to see if she turned around and continued on the course Rose and I had been on.

Esme and Carlisle looked on the left side (the one that leads back) to see if she had gone off the trail.

And Edward, Bella and I were on the right side of the trail seeing if she took the wrong path.

We walked for a while and saw that there was an imprint in the mud. We looked at it closely and it sort of resembled a...a butt. Edward said that she could of sat down there if she did take this turn. They continued walking, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was near by. A Rosalie radar if you will. I stood up to follow them but the were gone. I stepped off of the trail and into the muddy wonderland. I looked down and saw a bear had been shot. And only a couple inches away were a set of footsteps in the mud. I looked at them, observed them and then finally decided to follow them. There were two sets and one of them was Rosalie. I just knew it because of the shoe print. I walked and walked until I saw a clearing. There was a cabin and a shed.

I walked up to it and knocked on the door.

"Hello...?" Said a very ugly man.

"Hello, I was just wondering if you've seen a Blond girl, blue eyes?" I asked hoping he knew where Rosalie was. And at that moment I knew I was in love.

"No sir I haven't. But you can go down the ro-" He was cut off by a familiar screaming that alerted me. I turned around and and saw Rosalie's blond hair that framed her face, and even though it was covered in mud she was still beautiful.

"You lied." I said as I turned around and punched the guy. A small short man came running down the stairs. He Walked up to me and put the gun against my chest. He almost shot me but I pulled the gun out and hit him with knocking him out. I turned around and ran over to the shed. Unlocked the door and grabbed Rosalie.

"I love you" I said. She looked at me and we kissed. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and she said the same three words.

"I love you, too!" And I was happy. But we had to get back. I guess we could follow the footsteps back or head up to the road... on wrong turn could get you hurt. And I'd experienced that when we thought that we'd all lost Rosalie.

**E.P.O.V.**

We walked along the trail after Emmett had made the observation. But a few minuets later I turned around and Emmett was gone. What are we going to do now? We'd lost Bella's brother and now not only was she going to hate me. But so was Alice. She loves him almost as much as Bella.

"Where's Emmett? Where's My big brother?" She asked Frantically. We turned around, and walked back to the spot where we'd left Emmett. We saw his big footsteps and followed them, we came to a clearing sometime later and saw Emmett and Rosalie standing there deciding which way to go. I think our arrival was known because Rosalie was asking Emmett what 'that noise is'. We walked out of our hiding place and welcomed the hugs from Rosalie.

"Edward, which way do we go?" Emmett asked while the girls hugged.

"I say we follow the footsteps. That way we can get back to the trail and find the other, go back to the cabins and relax." I said. And that's what we did. We met everyone back at the cabins and it was a happy little reunion. We all decided that since we were all in couples now that Rose and Emmett will have cabin #2, Alice and Jasper #3 and Bella and I #4. I'm very happy with that arrangement, Emmett stinks!

**J.P.O.V.**

I love you, you love me, we're a happy family!

So yeah, we found Rosalie and it was a happy little reunion. We all got new cabins that we are sharing with our partners and everything was going great...until 2:57 am.

Here is what happened: We had Tacos for dinner and that meant that there were beans. At 2:57 Rosalie ran out of the cabin coughing hard and screaming loud. At Emmett. Apparently he had farted and it stunk. Rosalie ran into our room, yelled at me to get out and laid down next to Alice. So the only choice I had was to go sleep in the cabin of stank!

_I've decided that no matter what happens in the chapter I will have _

_Jasper do a re-cap. Also I'm sorry it took me sooooo long to update...I was grounded!_

_Anyways SORRY!!_

_Emerald!_


	15. AN

**Dear Readers,**

I'm so sorry that I have not updated lately. I hope some of you are still waiting for my next chapters for all of the stories. The reason for my long delay is my dad was working on the computer and I could not get on the laptop because he did not want to take the chance of me breaking it. So sorry, but now that the computer is almost fixed I will be able to resume my writing of my stories! Feel free to flame me for the wait, I understand how frustrating it can be when an author will not update their story and I once again am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. If you have any suggestions for this story or any of my other stories please review and let me know what they are. I may not get to them but if I can incorporate them into the story you review for...And you will also get a shout out! Thank you for sticking by my story...even though at times they are not being worked on. Anyways...Flames Welcome!

**Author/Writer,**

_Emerald-Forever_


	16. Cherish the time we have

**Es.P.O.V.**

I woke up in the arms of my wonderful husband. He was awake and looking at me, but it wasn't the least bit creepy. I looked over at the window and the sun was shining. I heard the birds chirping but that was cut off by the bubbling of the coffee that Carlisle had started. He kissed my forehead.

"Good morning." He said planting another kiss on me randomly aiming.

"Good morning." I said copying his motions. We were kissing each other and it was getting pretty steamy, I thought we might go all the way. That is until Emmett, our daughters 'Brother' busted through the door, looked at the sight of us and started laughing. I was frozen.

"Emmett why are you laughing?" I heard Rosalie our older daughter yelling.

"Alice, your parents were about to get it on!" I heard footsteps running up the pathway. I jumped up and ran over to the coffee maker and made it look like I was getting some. Everyone was looking in the cabin waiting for us to finish the show. It was getting quite annoying and I was about to yell until I heard Bella.

She pushed her way through the throng of children, "Guys leave them alone! Esme we were wondering if it would be okay to go to the lake today?" As she talked about the details everybody cleared out. She said they would be gone the whole day and winked as she said the last part.

"That way you can be alone for the whole day!" I blushed and she left with a smile.

**Em.P.O.V.**

Ew grandparent love- well technically it's parent love but you get my point. Us guys changed in Edward's room since he had the swimming trunks, the same goes for the girls and Rosalie's room. (It's my room too.) The boys and I headed to the lake because there was a clearly marked trail with no forks or anything that would be confused with the trail. When we got there we step up 3 large towel and dove in to the lake. The water was cool and refreshing and it released all of that tension you get when you find out _you_ might have been the one to loose the love of your life, Notice the sarcasm? Good. We were all too distracted playing jokes on each other to notice the girls walking out of the clearing and over to tan on the towels.

We all looked over and saw the most beautiful girls in the world. I might have been biased but Rose looked HOT in that red swimsuit. It had horizontal cuts over the stomach and it was strapless... did I mention, HOT?

**E.P.O.V.**

Bella is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was wearing a yellow and black plaid bikini and never looked more beautiful. I'm so lucky to have her. But I realized the flaw in my happiness. She was leaving in the day after tomorrow. Back to Colorado away from me. I will miss her because I will have to go back to that dreaded Collage in Seattle. Where every girl who thinks they are beautiful will throw themselves at me, but I won't want a single one of them, I will want Bella. I looked over at Jasper and he had a look of awe on his face. Alice had a one piece swim suit on that was black polka-dotted white. I had to admit, my sister looked good, like a woman instead of a pixie, I chuckled. This was going to be a long day.

_One Hour Later..._

**R.P.O.V**

"To the left Emmett!" I screamed. We were going against Edward and Bella. Well you might want to know what exactly we are doing. Well about a half-hour earlier we all decided to play chicken in the lake. Jasper and Alice had Declared that they would play winner. They lose a lot... more like every time. And my hair is dry... You see Emmett splashed water in my face and since it is sunny, my hair is dry...and in a total mess!

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed and Emmett and I plummeted to the water. I came up, coughing up water and wheezing wanting the air to fill my lungs.

"Emmett..." I said with anger evident in my voice.

"We WON! How did we fall after winning?" I asked before he could answer my empty threat.

"I was doing the happy dance and I tripped over a rock...!" He said, sadly enough I apologized to him because he was leaving me the day after tomorrow. I looked over and saw Edward and Bella cherishing each others company. I decided I should do that too, I don't know the next time I will see my Emmett and I want to make sure he know I love him. I grabbed his hand, grabbed a towel and we told Jasper we were going to our meadow. The place where we had our 'first date'. The place where on said date he spilled a can of Coca-Cola and I got mad at him and stormed away...even though it was clearly my fault. And the place that will always be in my heart...

**J.P.O.V.**

Wow...What a day! Alice looked amazing in her swim suit and so did the other girls, but Alice was beautiful. After the last chicken match we all decided to cherish the time we had with the ones we loved. Rosalie and Emmett headed to their meadow, Edward and Bella stayed on the west side of the lake to hang out, run around laughing and cuddle and Alice and I stayed on the north side, sometimes we would join them and sometimes we kept to ourselves. A couple hours later Rosalie and Emmett came back to the lake to tell us we should head back. We did. When we got there Esme and Carlisle were sitting by the campfire roasting marshmallows and cuddling... it was sorta cute.

We went to bed and slept...for a while. But you know how Emmett is, and of coarse had to wake everybody up...but this was epic!

**Hey guys sorry it took so long!**

**This story as you know will be coming to an end...**

**I will try to make it to 20 chapters, but I'm not quite sure!**

**BTW, sorry for the cliffy!**

**I want 10 reviews! At the least so...**

**Click on that green button and review!**

_Emmett: We're Gonna live!_

Bella:What are you talking about?

_Emmett: The reviewers...they will review and we shall live!_

Bella: And what if they don't review?

_Emmett:... We're Gonna Die!!!!_


	17. Zucchini!

**Okay! I know I said 10 but this will just show how awesomely dedicated I am!**

**Anyways shout outs to:**

**~twilight saga nerd**

**~Taryn**

**~And pinklady34**

**First three to review! Thanks! Anyway...**

**J.P.O.V.**

_We went to bed and slept...for a while. But you know how Emmett is, and of coarse had to wake everybody up...but this was epic!_

**Em.P.O.V.**

_Last night..._

I woke up and I was happy, I looked out side and saw that it was still dark. I looked at the clock and saw that sacred time shining back at me in red. 2:57 am. That is going to be a tradition, I declare it!

"Ugh...Emmett what are you talking about?" Rosalie said from he spot on the other side of the bed. Oops, I said that out loud.

"Nothing Rosalie, just talking to my myself, thinking. Go back to your _beauty _sleep." She mumbled a reply to me that sound a lot like _zucchini. _It was quite funny if you ask me. Now, to start the pranks! What shall I do?

I started stroking my chin like those guys with beards in movies do. I could walk around like that girl in Paranormal Activity... Nah, that's just creepy. I could put water on their porches so that it freezes over night and they slip... no that could injure them. I could run around like a maniac...yeah I'll do that...this is gonna be great!

**A.P.O.V.**

Now I normally wouldn't be awake at this hour. But I had a feeling that Emmett would do something crazy that would scare us half to death or make us wet our beds. I checked the clock again. It had just turned 2:57 am. I was prepared for any thing that Emmett was planning to do. I got up and walked over to the window. I looked out side, and into Emmett's window and saw him. He got up, walked out of the view of his window and opened the cabin door. This means war! And when I say war you know I mean it. Because I am Alice Cullen. And I am awesome. And this means war! I looked over at Jasper's sleeping form and heard him mumble _zucchini._ Freak. I looked back out the window and Emmett was gone. Crap! I lost track of the enemy and I'm gonna pay for that... I saw something move near Edward and Bella's cabin. Emmett was standing on their porch, he knocked on their door and ran away. He's doing Knock-knock ditch!

**Em.P.O.V.**

Okay so slight modification...knock-knock ditch!

Yeah!

**J.P.O.V.**

_Dream-state_

Wow! The garden of Eden...I wonder...I grabbed and zucchini and bit into it. The oozy juice ran down down my chin. I was happy!

**^That is Awesome^**

**Just admit it!**

**Anyways...just thought I would**

**give this to you!**

**But now I want 15...for both chapters!**

**It's not so bad! **

**Emerald Forever**

**oh and BTW:**

_Which story should I update next?_

_A) This one..._

_B) TSO!_

_C)Randomness_

_D)Or my new one...Truth or dare?_

_Vote in your review! I will update the most voted one on Monday!_

**Emerald-Forever**


	18. Team Awesome vs Team Twin

**Okay so last chapter I got some confusion on what**

**Knock-knock ditch was. It is exactly like ding-dong ditch**

**except you knock...seeing how the Cullens are in cabins and do**

**not have door bells...Sorry thought I should clear that up...on we go!**

**E.P.O.V.**

Last night was horrible, Emmett woke everyone up last night so we were all looking stupidly out of out cabin doors at 2:57am. Now I don't know about Alice or Bella but his was very irritating. But then I realized we would be leaving tomorrow morning and Bella and Alice would be heading to the airport at 2:00. Which would mean they would be leaving right when we got home. I'm a sad little camper with awesomely crazy hair...oh yeah.

We all left to go on a hike...we never had a name for it so when Emmett asked what we called it no one answered. He looked around and said,

"Let's call it the poop trail." He said defiantly.

"No." Rosalie said looking at her nails.

"Please?" He looked at her with what looked a lot like Alice when she did the puppy dog face...She was teaching him. Rosalie looked over at him and melted at his soft look She agreed and kissed him on the cheek. If I were a girl, which I'm not saying I am, I would think that was very cute...

We hiked to our baseball field and got the place set up with all of the plates and decided the teams:

Team Awesome(Emmett named it:)

_~Emmett Swan_

_~Bella Swan_

_~Alice Cullen_

_~Carlisle Cullen_

Team Twin(Rosalie and Jasper named it:)

***Rosalie Hale**

***Jasper Hale**

***Edward Cullen**

***Esme Cullen**

We decided that it would be good to have a little friendly competition with our significant others, whether it be our Girl/Boyfriend or Husband/Wife...It was all good.

**Em.P.O.V.**

Oh yeah, I knew our team would win. We had the good ones. Rosalie would chase Alice around the field trying to catch her, but the pixie just kept running and giggling. I tackled Jasper when he had the ball, he yelled foul but I just got up and walked over to the home plate....this is not regular baseball. Oh and the Doctor has skills, Edward was chasing him around the bases until finally Carlisle got a point, I guess that's what happens when you save lives everyday and have to run from one side of the hospital to the other! But this story is the best of all. Bella's klutzy-ness came in handy. Esme almost made it to the home plate while Bella was looking for someone to throw the ball to, when all of the sudden something scared her and she tripped and threw the ball in a random direction...that hi Esme's thigh!

AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!!!

**J.P.O.V.**

We were all sitting around the table eating, you guessed it. Tacos. I suddenly heard Alice say something.

"Hey guys guess what. While I was watching Emmett pull his pranks last night Jasper was having a dream about Zucchini... I look over at him and he starts mumbling about the garden of Eden." She was now in hysterical giggles as was Everyone else. So was Emmett.

"Yeah? So was Rosalie. She was still saying stuff when I came back from pulling all of those pranks! I nearly started laughing but that would of waken her, and we all know how hat would of ended!" everyone was laughing know and then, much like the first night a food fight broke out. Every one was laughing and throwing goop everywhere they could. Esme was warming everything up and Carlisle went to get a new shirt, (he thinks his old one might have a stain!) Then they walked in together. Everything stopped, I think Everyone stopped breathing, then Carlisle walked over to the guacamole, I think he was pretending no food fight happened. He grabbed a spoon, acted like he was using more on his taco then flung the green, slimy goop straight into my blond hair....luckily I'm not Rose! Eventually Esme joined in and had fun. We all had to help clean up but I had a great time and will miss Bella, Emmett and especially my beautiful Alice tomorrow once she leaves. I already miss her thinking about it.

**So how did you like it? **

**Lemme know...There will be a poll on**

**my page. Go check it out!**


	19. Because I Love You

**E.P.O.V.**

She was leaving today. Right now we are packing everything into out cars. We had brought My Volvo, Carlisle's Black Mercedes and Jasper's Navy blue Four-Runner, We all thought it might be better if we didn't bring Alice's Canary Yellow Porsche into the mountains...it might get scratched. Anyway, I have a serious problem... I need to give something to Bella that will be a symbol of our love. Why didn't I think of this before? Oh, right because I'm and idiot. I was thinking and packing at the same time, and let me be the one to tell you that if you're not completely focused on packing you will drop something, trip or walk into a wall while transporting said items to said specific car. That will lead to Emmett laughing at you and calling you 'Clumsier than Bella...' Which will then make her sneer at her older brother and fake getting mad at you because she though she held 'Clumsiest Person Ever'. That will then lead to Alice, Jasper and Rosalie looking at you weirdly because they know you better, which will lead to suspicion. As you can see focusing while packing is very vital to your rep.

But I still have one problem:

-What do I give Bella?

**B.P.O.V.**

"I never saw the end in sight, fools are kind of blind." Rosalie Sang with her melodic voice. Okay so you're probably wondering how we got here, right? Okay, so we decided that the driving arrangements would be:

_Mercedes:_

_~Carlisle_

_~Esme_

_Volvo:_

_~Edward_

_~Emmett_

_~Jasper_

_Four-Runner:_

_~Rosalie_

_~Alice_

_~Me_

So now we are in Jasper's Four-Runner, passing the Volvo and Mercedes singing George Strait's:Write This Down, While my best friend's family look at us like we're a couple of maniacs. Alice started to sing the rest of the verse up to the chorus:

"Thought Everything was going alright, but I was running out of time. 'Cause you had one foot out the door, I swear I didn't see. But if your really going anyway, here's some final words from me." She looked at me while she sang the last sentence, I got ready to sing the chorus. Right then the boys started to pass us, Rose rolled down the window and sang with me.

"Baby, write this down, Take a little note to remind you in case you didn't know. Tell yourself I love you, and I don't want you to go, Write this down." The boys looked over at us and their eyes were a little bit glazed over. We rolled the windows up and sped away from them. The rest of the ride continued quite the same with us girls jamming out to country music. We arrived and we started to unpack everyone else' stuff from the Four-Runner. We left Mine, Alice and Emmett's stuff in it. When everyone else arrived we were ready to go. Edward grabbed my hand and took me up to his room.

"Edward?" I looked at him questioning and curiosity showing clear in my eyes. He rummaged through a couple of drawers and returned with a large pearl necklace.

"Bella, My real mother left this for me and I want you to have it." Edward said, holding it in his out stretched hand. He wanted to give me this beautiful piece of jewelry to me?

"Why?" I asked.

**E.P.O.V.**

"Why?" She asked looking at me, holding my mother's pearl necklace. Is it too soon? What if she leaves thinking that I don't? I have to let her know, consequences be damned.

"Because, I love you." I said looking into her beautiful Chocolate brown eyes. I heard her sharp intake of breath and I knew it was over, she hates me.

"If you think It's too soon we can-" I was cut off by her lips crashing into mine, and I knew I loved this amazing girl.

"I love you too!" She said kissing me again. I took the necklace and wrapped it around her neck twice, lightly draping it on her chest.

"Thank you." She said tearing up and kissing me lightly on the lips again before Alice called her and told her it was time to go. She hugged me tightly and then scurried off to the Four-Runner. I went downstairs to where everyone was saying goodbye, Jasper would say good bye at he Air-port. Lucky Jerk. I walked out side and I watched them drive away. The speakers blaring a George Strait song. The last words I heard were coming from the song;

"I'm Carrying your love with me..." The song faded out as well as the sight of the car.

"Yes you are..." I said as I walked back inside.

**Okay...Go check out those songs:**

**Write this Down**

**and Carrying your love with me...**

**They are both by George Strait!**

**Also the necklace is on my profile...**

**REVIEW! The epilogue is next.**

**~Emerald**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

_**3 months later**_

**Bella's Point of View:**

Alice is planning something, I know it. I can feel it. I'm being paranoid. I thought as I walked down the hallway towards our apartment. I opened the door to find Alice and Emmett plopped down on the couch watching the Olympics. The figure skating was on at the moment. It was my favorite event. I ran to my room and dropped all of my stuff onto the bed. By the time I got out their they had turned the television off."What the hell, guys?" I nearly yelled. Nearly.

"Bella, I couldn't watch it..." Emmett said with a sad pout on his normally happy face.

"Why not?" I replied softer now.

"Rosalie told me it was her favorite event." He said while getting up, "I'll leave if you want to watch it..."

"No Emmett, it's okay. Sit down." He complied. I looked over and saw something tucked into the desk drawer. I got up and started to walk over. Alice, being Alice, knew what I was doing and tackled me to the ground.

"No, you can't see!" Alice screamed, her eyes filled with panic. I nodded and got up from my position on the ground.

"Okay, sorry." She replied with a nod.

We all went to bed later that night, except for me. I could not sleep. For some reason, I felt Edward's presence near me. Close to me. And I knew it couldn't be real because...because... well because he was in Washington, three states away. And I missed him immensely. I wish he was here in my arms. I mean I know I sound whiny, but it's true. When you're away from the one you love it's not possible to feel 'okay'. Especially when you've only known them for a week. It's just not fair!

Two weeks later, I woke up to hear a singing Emmett and a laughing Alice. I have no idea why. I walked out and looked at them. Weird. Emmett decided at this point to acknowledge my presence.

"Hello, Belly-Bells!" Alice giggled and poked him in the side.

"Did somebody spike the pancakes? Cause I want no part in that!" I said defensively.

"No..." Alice giggled.

"Um, okay?"

"Bella, after we graduate we are moving." Emmett said, speaking up.

"Where?" I really liked Colorado, but he knew that I would love to travel.

"Wait, okay? I want this to b a surprise." I nodded and was suddenly curios. I snatched a pancake off of a tall pile. Emmett yelled at me saying that it was his breakfast. I got up and we were running around the apartment. In our pj's and bed hair. Oh yeah, So sexy!**(Add girlish giggle here!) **I ran to the door. I opened it and just threw the breakfast on the ground. We were all laughing after Alice took a few pictures, and we left it there...

An hour later we were watching Finding Nemo. Alice and I were mumbling along with it and Emmett would glare. We would stop for a couple of minuets and then start when he looked away, causing him to look back with a more angered expression.

"His name shall be squishy, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my squishy!" Alice and I laughed after watching Emmett chant his favorite line from the whole movie...freak.

"Emmett..." I said shaking my head, "Wow, just...Wow."

"Yeah, that's right...Fish are friends not food!" He replied while snapping his fingers in a 'Z' formation.

"Wow, just...Wow." I repeated.

****

For the next couple of weeks our schedule consisted of:

Emmett:

-Going to school Monday, Tuesday and Friday.

-Working Wednesday and Thursday.

-Hanging out Saturday or Sunday.

Alice:

-Going to school Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday.

-Working on Monday and Friday.

-Hanging out on Saturday and Sunday.

Mine was somewhat like that but I'm to tired to inform you. Anyways, life was good except for the occasional reminder of our new family in the dreary little town up North. Sigh. I miss them so much, but it's getting better. But I'm still confused about, Alice's secret plane tickets and Emmett's surprise move...

_**Graduation Day**_

Emmett and Alice looked hilarious. The gown barely fit over Emmett's ape shoulders and Alice looked like she might shrink and end up in wonderland, I giggled. They all looked ate me weird and yes I mean all. But only Carlisle and Esme could make it. Rosalie was stuck somewhere in Paris, and Edward and Jasper were stuck in Seattle. They were taking a test and it could, under no circumstances, be made up. Angela Weber, one of our friends was the Valedictorian. But of course she was, she's the smartest person we know. All of the 3,000 graduates sat down in their spots. Alice would be called sooner than we would, you know because our last names are way different.

Angela stood up and walked up to the podium, she began to speak:

"I have made many friends here, and although we are now going into the world to get better jobs and actually start our lives, I won't forget my college experiences." She fidgeted and continued on. She talked about perseverance and hard work. She mentioned that, although, many students struggled they pulled through and that's why many of them are here today. All of the students cheered and sat back down. She finished up a few minuets later and her speech was a total of eight minuets. They started calling the students names and when they got to Alice, Em and I got up and cheered. Hours later they got to us. When we stood up one at a time all I could hear was Alice, Screaming her brains out.

When everything was finished we all stood up and threw our caps in the air. We were free, and happy and that's all that matters.

"Bella let's go, we gotta get our luggage!" Emmett screamed over the roar of excitement. I nodded and frankly I was excited to move. I have no idea why though, just a gut feeling. We got back to our apartment and quickly changed out of out black and gold gowns. Emmett had everything moved to our new house, he wouldn't tell me where though.

Hours later we were standing in front of a terminal. It's destination, you ask?

Seattle, Washington.

**So I'm taking a break from ATTR to work on my **

**other stories. I just started it but I suggest**

**you read my new story, Biker bad boy!**

**Thanks,**

**~Emerald**


	21. Sequel To Come :

Hey Guys! Yep It's Me..Emerald! Okay so Many of you Know I took and Extended Break from the whole site. I now, Sad right? Well, I'm thinking of writing a sequel to my First story, A Trip To remember. This time I really am promising to write Longer Chapters. My last story was a little sloppy and I'm not too proud of My work. But give me your thoughts on the sequel. I already have a slight outline in my mind though. Thanks :)

~Emerald-Forever


End file.
